This invention relates to a process and an arrangement for the piecing of the starting portion of a new sliver to the end portion of a sliver travelling into a spinning arrangement, the starting portion and the end portion of these slivers being connected with one another in an overlapping and supported manner.
A process of this type is the state of the art on the basis of the German Patent Document DE 38 02 413 A1. Devices are arranged stationarily for the supporting of the entering sliver in the overlapping area. The starting portion and the end portion of the sliver must therefore be connected with one another sufficiently tightly, for example, by pneumatic bombarding, so that the connected sliver, which is pulled over the stationary supporting device by the delivery device of the spinning unit, is not drafted or even torn.
On the basis of the British Patent Document GB-PS 10 15 780, which does not address the connecting of two slivers, it is known, in the case of a ring spinning machine, to transport the slivers fed in cans from the cans to the spinning stations by means of two transport belts. In this case, the slivers are in each case clamped between two transport belts.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the danger of faulty drafts in the case of two slivers that are to be connected with one another, specifically also when the connection is not made to be particularly tight.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the slivers in the overlapping area are placed on a transport belt and are loaded by means of a skid.
As a result of the fact that the starting portion and the end portion of the slivers in the overlapping area are placed on a transport belt, the supporting device is also movable and no speed difference exists between the starting portion and the end portion of the slivers. This excludes faulty drafts. As a result of the fact that furthermore the slivers are loaded by means of a skid, the connecting point of the slivers is ironed out and in the process receives a sufficient adherence so that, also after leaving the transport belts, the connecting point is sufficiently tight.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the starting portion and the end portion of the slivers are rendered pointed. This advantageously takes place by the fact that the starting portion and the end portion of the slivers are clamped and drawn, in which case a residual portion is cut off. As a result, thick points can be avoided in the overlapping area while, in addition, the described advantages are maintained.
It is expediently provided that the end portion of the sliver, after having been made pointed, is secured at a given position. This is particularly expedient if the connection of the slivers is carried out by means of automatic devices which find the end portion of the sliver in a predetermined position
In an advantageous development of the invention, the skid can be lifted off the transport belt in the overlapping area. As a result, the starting portion of the new sliver can easily be placed on the end portion of the sliver travelling into the spinning arrangement. After the lowering of the skid, the overlapping point will then be strengthened.
Expediently, a deflecting guide for the transport belt is provided in the overlapping area. This deflecting guide may be a part of a clamp by means of which the sliver is clamped for providing the end portion with a point.
In an advantageous development of the invention, an actuating device of a movable piecing arrangement is provided which is assigned to the overlapping area. By means of this actuating device, the skid for the inserting of the new sliver can be lifted, on the one hand, while, on the other hand, the starting portion and the end portion of the slivers can be overlapped by means of automatic devices.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.